One Love For Life
by SasuUchiKun
Summary: Cerita nya SEMUA itu Masa Lalu Author murni Masa lalu Author XP
1. Chapter 1

One Love For Life

Chap 1

Heyy! Author balik! Cerita ini murni cerita dari pengalaman Author! Diharapkan jangan bingung karena ini pengalaman Author 10 tahun yang lalu -_- jadi gak terlalu jelas detailnya soalnya author lupa juga XP! Enjoy

Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the story

Fathom Kindergarden

Playgroup KB IV

Gray : Lucy sini ayo tar telat loh! #tarik tangan Lucy terus lari#

Lucy : #ikut lari#

Gray & Lucy main sampai tahun ajaran KB itu selesai… Mereka sangat akrab tiba" perasaan mereka dari teman menjadi cinta… pada TK…

Gray : Yahhh… Kita pisah kelas deh… Janji ya kita nanti main bareng tiap hari!

Lucy : Okay!

Mereka bermain bersama dengan akrab sampai Playgroup selesai… Mereka melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke Fathom Academy… dimana mereka akan belajar di SD…Tetapi, mereka berdua sudah pisah kelas 5 tahun maka mereka sejak kelas 2 sampai 3 tidak pernah main bareng… Tiba"

Kelas 4C

Pagi" Gray datang ke kelas ia menemukan namanya di daftar kelas 4C… Ketika melihat…

Gray : (Lucy di kelas ini juga?!)

Gray segera menaruh tasnya… Jam 7.30 Bel berbunyi

KRIIING

Murid" masuk kelas… Lucy duduk di belakang Gray… Gray duduk bersama Natsu… Pada hari perkenalan, Gray mengajak Lucy ngobrol

Gray : Hey luce! Sekelas ya kita?

Lucy : Yup!

Gray : Ngomong"… Lo suka sama siapa sih ( Author : TO THE POINT BANGET LO SAMA KAYAK MANTAN GUA DULU -_- #ngomel gara" kangen#)

Dulu Lucy pny temen baik yg sebarin rahasia nya kelas 3 kalo dy suka sama Gray… Untung ga sekelas.

Lucy : … Entar deh gua kasih tau!

Gray : Ok entar yaa!

Sampai jam 8.00, Guru nya belum datang tiba" Lisanna nari" diatas meja…

Lucy : Mil! Turun Mil! Entar lu diliat Makarov sensei loh!

Milianna : #lompat turun#

Lucy dan Milianna ga sengaja ciuman bibir !

Lucy : #lepas ihhh! Ewww!

Milianna: Jijik gilaaaa…..!

Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari Mirajane dan beberapa cowok lagi ngeliatin..!

Istirahat…

Lucy dan Gray lg ngobrol…

Lucy : Ngomong nya jgn di sini deh!

Gray : yaudah! Di bawah meja lo aja!

Lucy : Ok…

Gray dan Lucy ke bawah Mejanya Lucy…

Gray : Jadi? Lu suka sama siapa?

Lucy : Gua…

TO BE CONTINUED

Apa yang bakal Lucy Bilang ke Gray?! In CHAPTER 2! See you!

Don't porget repiew!


	2. Chapter 2

One Love For Life

Chapter 2

Sorry author selama ini bikinnya kayak dialog drama XP! Anyway… thanks for the Review!Just gonna say enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

"Kalo gua blg gua masih suka sama lu gimana…?" Tanya Lucy. " Yaaaa…. Gapapa sihh…." Kata Gray sambil ngeblush dikit (Author : kayaknya soalnya d bwh meja gelap tauuu!)

"G-g-gua…" kata Lucy malu" agak ya kayak Hinata gitu deh #nyasar. "Gua masih suka sama lu kok!" ngaku Lucy. " ohhh…." Jawab Gray mukanya udah merah total. " Kalo lu?" Tanya Lucy ke Gray. "Gua… juga masih suka sama lu…" "ohh… yaudah…" Kata Lucy . (Author : Coba ada kiss nya hiksss"!) mereka berdua keluar dari meja… (Lucy & Gray : UNTUNG GAADA YANG LIAT!)

Setelah itu mereka kembali akrab kayak duluu… Semester 2 pelajaran Agama…

Romeo sensei adalah guru Agama kelas 4C… Tiba" ia bilang, " HARI INI GAK ISTIRAHAT!" bel Bunyi

KRIIIIING

Kelas 4C gak keluar. Di Kelas, Murid" satu kelas tulis di papan tulis DEMO ISTIRAHAT! Lalu mereka teriak", " ISTIRAHAT!" #Dor' "ISTIRAHAT!" Akhirnya salah satu murid bilang " Tarik"an aja yok! Tarik Lisanna sama si elfman!". Maka yang perempuan menahan Lisanna terus yang laki" tarik si Elfman mereka di dorong" suruh ciuman!

"Ahh…! Gamau lahhh….!" Teriak Lisanna. "EH apa'an lu?!" Bentak Elfman. Akhirnya mereka keliatan kayak ciuman ternyata kepalanya Cuma kepentok… "Owww!" teriak Elfman bareng mereka di lepasin, ada yang teriak, "Woi! Tarik tuh si Milianna sama si Simon!"

Pada cepet' pegang tangan Simon sama Milianna. Milianna sih ga ngelawan, Tapi si Simon nya ngelawan banget padahal ga kuat #PAYAH

Milianna sama Simon ciuman Cuma nyaris kena mulut #ewww terus mereka kaburrr!

Tiba" Ada yang teriak lagi! " Tarik Gray sama Lucy!"

To be continued!


End file.
